Jester
Jester is an Escalade monster truck that formerly toured with Razin Kane Monster Trucks. It was built in 2013-2014 and made its official debut in 2015. It is owned and driven by Matt Pagliarulo. The truck has become famous for its variation of color schemes over the years. The truck debuted with an orange paint scheme, before becoming green in 2016, purple in 2018 and then blue in 2019 It has also featured a St. Patrick's Day paint scheme in 2016 (which is how the green truck's design originated) and a Halloween variant in 2017. The truck tours with teammate truck Kraken driven by Matt's son Nick. History *2013 - Construction on the chassis began in 2013 and continued for about a year into 2014. *2014 - Jester was finished and began under-going test runs. Finally, the truck's paint and decals were added later in the year. *2015 - The truck made its official debut in Miami on January 3rd 2015. Since then, Matt and the Jester truck have been touring with Razin Kane Monster Trucks, as both teams are based out of Florida. *2016 - Jester featured an exclusive St. Patrick's Day scheme for the Monster Jam World Finals 17 pit party, since the event partially took place on St. Patrick's Day Later that year, Hot Wheels released the 1:24 scale version of the truck. This was followed by the 1:64 scale version as well as a special "X-Ray" version of the 1:64 scale toy. *2017 - Jester switched to a green body version of the truck. This version of the truck is the same as the special St. Patrick's Day Scheme that was used for the Pit Part at Monster Jam World Finals 17: however, all references to the holiday were removed, since the green body will be used for the entire season. It is believed that the switch was because fans reacted more positively to the green body than the orange one. Matt and the truck perform their first ever backflip in Oakland. Later, a green 1:24th scale Jester is released. In October of the same year, the team announced on Instagram that a Halloween edition of the truck would debut during a Monster Truck Throwdown show. For the 2017 World Finals, Jester featured 3D diamonds on the side of the truck. *2018 - The truck gets a slight color change most notable on the Jester's hat and logo. For Monster Jam World Finals 19, a purple version of the Jester truck debuted. The body is also used for Nashville. *July 2018 - Jester gets a new PEI chassis. The 2013/2014 chassis is used for the new Kraken monster truck. The truck goes back to its green paint job. *2019 - The purple body returns and is run full time. It debuted a new design for World Finals 20. Said design was intended to make it's competitive debut at Virginia Beach on May 17-19, 2019, but instead the truck went back to its purple design. The blue design made its competition debut in Houston. *2020 - The truck wins its first overall event championship in Tampa.￼ World Finals designs * 2016 - Green St. Patrick's day body * 2017 - Green body with a hood that read "Welcome to Fabulous Monster Jam Las Vegas" * 2018 - debuted the Purple body * 2019 - debuted the Blue body World Finals Appearances * 2017 - Matt Pagliarulo (DDS) * 2018 - Matt Pagliarulo (DDS) Trivia * Unlike the other trucks it tours with, Jester actually isn't officially owned by RKMT (Razin Kane Monster Trucks), but is actually independently run. It has toured with RKMT since its debut as both teams are based out of Florida. * Jester, as an Escalade monster truck, is often nicknamed "The Jestalade". * Jester's hauler used to have cheeseburgers painted on the side, since it was originally used by Shockwave (who was sponsored by the 50's-style fast food chain Cheeburger Cheeburger for a while). * In 2016, the truck ran a special Leprachaun/St. Patrick's Day design at the Monster Jam World Finals 17, as the event was taking place on said holiday. The Green body would stay for 2017 and 2018, albeit without the St. Patricks references. * The theme song used by the truck is Clowns by King Trimble. Gallery File:Jester2014.jpg|Jester, testing out in 2014 prior to receiving its paint job 33lel.jpg|Ditto Matt Pagliarulo.jpg|Jester in 2015 Jester16 01.jpg|Jester in 2016 Jester's_new_paint_job_covered.png|Jester awaits to reveal its brand new paint job at the WF17 Pit Party. DX 1292.jpg|The special St. Patricks Day Jester body, for the Monster Jam World Finals 17 12322874 1199519570066011 8077944478632444323 o.jpg Oakland_022017_EricMyers-19.jpg|In 2017, with the green body 22789045_1465517226866629_8896595301411479207_n.jpg|Halloween Jester 23498744_1929684587248692_1750220235639619584_n.jpg|Halloween Jester without the coffins Miami_Stern_20180217_1179.jpg|Circa early 2018 with the green logo and multi colored jester 29094960_1233831976747959_7246428449118617600_n.jpg|WF19 purple Jester Double Down11.jpg|Jester in the 2018 Double Down Showdown. 30581775 1717821921615339 8901042875958034432 n.jpg|Circa 2018 with the Blue logo and multi colored jester 36137197_1722298951140779_4513202839236902912_n.jpg|Purple Jester in Nashville 2018 Screenshot_2018-07-27-01-41-57 (1).png|The new 2018 chassis 721monstertrucksJA-204-L.jpg|Ditto Hhp3561.jpg|Purple Jester in mid 2019 60047386_2133340083449402_7681227320140496896_n (1).jpg|Blue Jester, debuting at the World Finals 20 Jester-2.jpg|Blue Jester in late 2019 2016 64-Jester (2).jpg|Orange Hot Wheels toy 2018 EP07-Jester (2).jpg|Green Hot Wheels toy 2019 SE-DD Dragon-Jester (7).jpg|Purple Spin Master toy Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks Category:Tomfoolery Motorsports Category:Trucks that debuted in 2015 Category:Cadillac Trucks